Curse of the Night
by Vulcanblood
Summary: Due to a curse, the countries are now trapped in cute plushie bodies! Soon, Juliet Sorenson and her sister Al will discover that the plushies are not what they seem! Can breaking the curse cure Lizzie's broken mind? Will Eric ever be free? FIND OUT SOON!


Juliet Sorenson snored contentedly, wrapped in her fuzzy blue Coldplay blanket. It was almost 5 o'clock on a Saturday morning, and usually the "efficient" (not lazy) fourteen year-old would be sleeping for at least five more hours, but today, she had business to attend too. She sat bolt upright, and grinned evilly.

"Time to kick quail."

She shot out of bed, dragging a fuzzy muskrat type plushie behind her. She bounced down the stairs like an oncoming freight train. Sure, she could be quiet when she felt the need for it, but right now was a great time to be loud.

"JULIEEEEEE! SHUT THE HELL UP DOWN THERE!"

Sure enough, right on cue. Lizzie was not as heavy a sleeper as her other sister Alannah. The three sisters got along quite well, but when it came to Lizzie and her sleep, she was like a black bear at times. Grumpy, irritable, and dangerous when hungry, provoked, or tired. Juliet made her way to the computer and sat down, squeeing softly to herself.

"Time to check my bi-ids!" she sang softly. She went on her ebay account, and after checking a few pages, pumped her fist and danced around the living room with joy.

"OH YEAAAAAHHHH!"

"JULIET MARGARET SORENSON! SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL-!"

"Sorry Liz!" she shouted, she whispered softly to herself, "Silly Kurokuma.(くろくま)"

At the sound of Juliet's wild joy, her younger thirteen year old sister Alannah came rushing down the stairs. There was only a one year difference in age between the two younger siblings, but their older sister, Elizabeth, was Alannah's senior by six years, at 19 years old.

"What'dya get Julie?" inquired Alannah, who looked up at her elder sister with apprehension in her eyes. "The plushie?"

"I got the whole set! Both of them! WOOOT!" Juliet had no quarrel with the other fangirl who had wanted both plushie sets, but still, this was war. And she was not about to let that other girl her hands on these prizes...

"When does it come?" Alannah, being thirteen, was wont to questioning. One reason she got along with other better then Juliet, who was also partial to questions, was that she actually listened to others BEFORE asking questions, not just asking them to repeat information.

"Er..." Juliet checked. "In about... 4 weeks with economy shi- I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!" She checked the box for 'express shipping.' "There we go. Now it should come within ten days... argh."

The sisters sighed at the computer, and waved to their cousin Serah who walked down the stairs sleepily. Serah was staying at their house to attend the excellent school in their area. She had long ginger hair, freckles, and eyes the colour of molten chocolate. Serah, Alannah, and Juliet went to watch X-Men Evolution on Netflix. The next thirty minutes was one continuous fangasm. The girls had favorite characters, and were willing to defend them.

"NIGHT CRAWLEEEEEEER!" Shouted Alannah

"NO! DR. XAVIER! WHEEL CHAIRS AND MIND POWERS ARE TOTALLY SEXY!" replied Juliet vehemently.

"NEVER!" gasped Serah, "SCOTT IS THE BEST!"

Eventually, Lizzie realised that while their parents were gone, she wasn't going to get any sleep at all. At least, she thought, I don't have to share a dorm room in some backwater college. Lizzie had been recruited right out of high school to serve as a diplomat between Russia and America as part of a comprehensive training program being perfected by the governments. This was her break, where she got time to do whatever she wanted, but her work was strictly Top Secret, and was not discussed. Her position also afforded large sums of money to her family. Thus the reason her parents were on a much needed vacation in Cancun, Mexico. And on top of all that, she had to deal with Alannah, who was blessed with an enormous amount of knowledge, yet extremely naïve about "certain things," which left her open to manipulations by her friends, and utterly insane, Juliet, AND her slightly-less-insane little cousin... Lizzie groaned and put a pillow over her head. She might as well try to get some sleep...

~*,*~

The projected delivery date of the first package was that very night, and to celebrate, they invited some friends to sleep over. They took but a second to question the strange arrival time projected. Juliet shrugged.

"The company IS called 'Night Owl's exotic curios.'" Alannah shrugged in kind.

"I suppose that makes some sort of sense."

The guests arrived carrying sleeping bags and pillows, ready to wait. In attendance were Juliet's friends Sydney, Kumiko, Ruby, and Zie, and Alannah's friends Isaac, Chazz, Eric, Sigvard, and Selethan. Juliet's friends were all the same age as her at around fourteen, but Alannah's were different ages. Isaac, a short Filipino with an interesting sense of humour, and Chazz, a Thai kid with a big smile and were both close to her age at around the age of thirteen, while Eric was fourteen and Sigvard, a Swedish exchange student, was fifteen. Selethen was the oldest at seventeen, and acted as the logic of their group, which was good, seeing as they needed him to drive them around to complete their machinations. As soon as all the guests had arrived, they split up and went to different rooms. The boys plus Alannah and Serah claimed the entire downstairs floor to themselves. The girls, not wanting to be closer to them then possible, set up camp in Juliet's room.

"How did your sister manage to invite only boys over to spend the night?" asked Zie incredulously.

"Because, 1, all of them have been here before for similar situations, B, Al has no girl-friends. And even if someone did try something, Selethen would beat the tar out of them," replied Juliet nonchalantly "he's like her body-guard slash brother."

Zie still was not convinced.

"What about Sigvard? Haven't you seen him in your math classes?"

Juliet sighed and rubbed her forehead with the heel of her right hand.

"Unfortunately, yes. But as I previously stated, Selethen is here. He wouldn't dare try anything weird."

"But-"

"Selethan has it under control."

Zie frowned, but she dropped it. The girls unpacked their things and sat in various positions around Juliet's room.

"Who wants to play apples to apples?" asked Juliet,

"ME!" was the collective response.

~^,^/

Meanwhile, downstairs, Sigvard pulled out his duffel bag and stuck it in the middle of the room and rummaged about inside. He was quite tall, and had sandy blonde hair and a muscular but lean structure. All factors that had landed him a summer modeling job.

"He-ya ev-ry-bo-dy!" he called, "Look at ze-es~!" he pulled out an Xbox 360 and controllers.

"Woooooahh..."

"Siggi... how did you fit that into your bag... And a better question, how did you get it?" sighed Selethan. He waved a hand at the grinning Swede. "Never mind... I don't really want to know..."

"What I want to know is which games you brought," interjected Eric seriously. He had broad shoulders, gunmetal blonde hair, and stormy hazel eyes. "Anything else is beside the point.."

"I... ah... brough-ta... Heh. Skyrim." Sigvard chuckled sheepishly, holding up the game case in his hand. Selethen narrowed his dark eyes at the blonde. Siggi probably outweighed Selethen muscle wise, but Sel was taller by about five inches at 6' 2". His olive skinned cheeks were turning an interesting pink colour, and he brushed his chestnut hair from his face angrily.

"Did I not tell you_ specifically_ not to bring that _exact_ game?"

"Mmhm... You d-id"

Sel sat in his favourite green chair and massaged his temples.

Isaac grabbed the game and stuck it into the Xbox, which was being hooked up by the confused Alannah, Serah, and Isaac. Chazz sighed and went over to help.

"You have the HDMI cable in the USB por- wait what? How did you manage that?"

Isaac, Al, and Ser looked at each other with sheepish grins.

"Skills." they chorused.

Suddenly, the door bell rung.

All hell broke loose as the two groups of childrens raced to the door. Al reached it first, and face-planted the window adjacent the door. She grinned at the delivery boy a bit insanely, and waved franticly. Juliet eventually pushed to the front of the large crowd, and opened the door for the pale-faced youth.

"S-sign here p-please" he stammered, handing Juliet the clipboard and a Bic. She signed with a flourish and a dot on her I. She took the package from his hands and waved a bit awkwardly as he ran back to the truck.

"Thank you!" she called, "Well," she directed her question at a dubious Kumiko. "He was a bit young, wasn't he..."

"I should say so. He looked to be no older then Al-chan"

"Ah well."

Juliet went to the living room and set the box on the large table. The others crowded around, jostling to see. She opened the package to find individually wrapped plushies in their own boxes, each with country name under a see-through front. There was Russia, France, Austria, Germany, Japan, and England. Juliet gave Germany, England, and Japan to Al, just as she had promised her. She herself had only Russia, Austria and France for the time being. She couldn't wait for the next shipment to bring her China and Sweden... Oh sweet Sweden...

No one noticed a small envelope fall to the floor and become lost...

The girl-group ran back upstairs to avoid paper aeroplanes and cheetos being thrown. The boy group went to the television where Chazz was working with Isaac to get the HDMI cable out of the USB port. Many heated debates took place, and sharp words were heard.

"Isaac... just how?"

"I have no idea..."

Siggi amused them with his tales of the girls he had dated in the last four months. This time, he spoke of Jenny Leigh, a petite, bottle-blonde aberzombie with an obnoxious laugh, and an annoying posse of friends. Sigvard was popular, but his true friends were not. Isaac, Chazz, Eric, and Selethan had made it clear that Siggi was not to associate with them during school hours. They wanted Sigvard to have the best of both worlds as popular during the day, and intellectual at night. Siggi despised this arrangement, but as none of the rest of them were sophmores, he had to find other friends to hang out with during classes. Al on the other hand, hung out with him at lunch and when ever possible. The young violist was subject to many '"Awww" and "How adorable" 's from the high-school girls who hung out with Siggi. They teased her for being so smart, but she didn't show her irritation on the outside. Al vented all negative feeling into her music.

They proceeded to play Skyrim until twelve in the morning, when Isaac and Al fell asleep on two of the soft, cushy, navy coloured couches, Al clutching her stuffed countries tightly. Then, Chazz had an epiphany. He pointed to Al fast asleep, and motioned for Eric and Siggi to watch.

"Al," he whispered, "Do you like sprite?"

"Mmmyah... 's mah fav'rite.." she mumbled. They took advantage of her somniloquy whenever possible. It was their favorite pastime. And they hadn't been caught yet!

"What else do you like?"

"'talia... 'pecilly Germany..."

"Anything else?"

"Eric..." she breathed, before lapsing into deep breathing once more.

This was too much. Eric felt his face become hot and red with surprise and embarrassment. This had all been good fun at first... He had never ever thought that... well... THIS.

Siggi and Chazz were rolling on the ground, their faces contorted with silent laughter.

"Oh... oh my goodness," gasped Chazz quietly, his face grinning still, "This is good stuff!"

Selethan merely looked up from his volume of mineralogy sciences to raise an elegant coffee coloured eyebrow.

Eric hoped that Juliet's Russia plushie would come and kill them both right now...

**A/N: Thank you good Lord. I have finished my lengthy introduction to bring you into the story. Siggi's bad Swedish accent is bad. Sorry. -_- This chapter doesn't have much interaction with the actual country-plushies yet, but it really sets the dynamics between characters, and establishes relationships. I'm still working on Author's Estate, so don't fret my wonderful loyalists who follow my work between fandoms (If haven't yet, read Author's Estate. You don't have to know anything about Artemis Fowl or the wretched twilight to understand. It's a blend of spoof and dramatic comedy. Just try it. You'll like it.). This here fic is chock full of cameos by my peeps. **

**Chazz: himself**

**Isaac: Daethtofools (He doesn't know about this as far as I know. Kolkolkol ^L^.)**

**Selethan: Rangers apprentice, fools! I LOVE Selethen!**

**Zie: ZiE-Chan (I promised you, didn't I? :3)**

**Ruby: Sunshine. You are always here. ^-^ *hugs* **

**Sydney: Gir'sdoomsongofdoom. If I can manage it, you can has sealand. Maybe. :3**

**Kumiko: Amyanddan. Y u no review? Ah vell, you can maybe has Italy. :3 (RAAAGE forever! X3)**


End file.
